powerrangersfandomcom-20200223-history
Rangers in Reverse
'Rangers in Reverse '''is the thirty-third episode of season 3 of Mighty Morphin Power Rangers. It is also the one hundred and forty-fifth episode of the show. The episode marks the last time that all of the ''MMPR costumes are used. The 23rd Zeo Serial Short aired before a later airing of the episode. Cast *Jason David Frank as Tommy Oliver (White Ranger) *Steve Cardenas as Rocky DeSantos (Red Ranger) *Johnny Yong Bosch as Adam Park (Black Ranger) *David Yost as Billy Cranston (Blue Ranger) *Karan Ashley as Aisha Campbell (Yellow Ranger) *Catherine Sutherland as Kat Hillard (Pink Ranger) *Michael R. Gotto as Young Tommy *Michael O'Laskey II as Young Rocky *Matthew Sakimoto as Young Adam *Justin Timsit as Young Billy *Sicily Sewell as Young Aisha *Julia Jordan as Young Kat *Paul Schrier as Bulk *Jason Narvy as Skull *Cody Slaton as Young Bulk *Ross J. Samya as Young Skull *Richard Genelle as Ernie *Gregg Bullock as Lt. Jerome Stone *??? as Young Jerome Stone *David Fielding as Zordon *Bob Manahan as Zordon (voice) *Donene Kistler as Alpha 5 *Richard Steven Horvitz as Alpha 5 (voice) *Ed Neil as Lord Zedd *Robert Axelrod as Lord Zedd (voice) *Carla Perez as Rita Repulsa *Barbara Goodson as Rita Repulsa (voice) *Danny Stallcup as Goldar *Kerrigan Mahan as Goldar (voice) *Bob Papenbrook as Rito Revolto (voice) *Michael J. Sorich as Squatt (voice) *Dave Mallow as Baboo (voice) (as Colin Phillips) *Tom Wyner as Master Vile (voice) Notes *Final Fights of the Blue, Yellow, and Pink Mighty Morphin' Power Rangers. **Final Fight of the Red Mighty Morphin' Power Ranger until "Forever Red", **Final Fight of the Black Mighty Morphin' Power Ranger until "Always a Chance". **The White Ranger will return as Tommy's hallucination in "King for a Day Part 1" and as a dream in "Fighting Spirit". *Final time Billy, Aisha and Adam use the Metallic Armor, as well as being the final time the Metallic Armor is used at all.. *When saying they've "tried this once before" to Master Vile, Lord Zedd is referencing Season 2's "Rangers Back in Time" two-parter. *When Katherine's blindfold is taken off, two shots from No Clowning Around are shown of the carnival. *This is the second episode with a ranger's birthday being celebrated, with the previous one being Zack Taylor in "Happy Birthday, Zack". The next one is Justin Stewart in the Power Rangers Turbo episode "Bicycle Built for the Blues". *This episode marks the final time Billy and Aisha morph. *Only appearance of Jerome Stone as a kid. *Last appearance of Ernie and Lt. Stone in Mighty Morphin Power Rangers as the two are absent in Mighty Morphin Alien Rangers. **Ernie appears in the Power Rangers Zeo'' episode "The Shooting Star".'' **Lt. Stone appears in the end credits of "The Shooting Star" and appears with the next episode "Target Rangers". ***The two also appear in the Zeo Serial. Errors *When the Rangers split up into two teams, no effort was made by Tommy, Kat and Rocky to use the Metallic Armor or use any kind of arsenal to get past the super strong Tengas and stop Rito from planting the Orb of Doom. *The Rangers also never consider summoning Ninjor for help. Song *Tenga Bye Bye Category:Mighty Morphin 3 Category:Episode